Barry Bostwick
Barry Knapp Bostwick (born February 24, 1945) is an American stage and screen actor. He is known for playing Brad Majors in The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975). He replaced Peter Scolari as Mr. Tyler in the sitcom What I Like About You, as well as portraying Mayor Randall Winston in the sitcom Spin City and the father of the President in the TV series Scandal. Bostwick has also had considerable success in musical theater. Early life Bostwick was born in San Mateo, California. He is the son of Elizabeth "Betty" (née Defendorf), a housewife, and Henry "Bud" Bostwick, a city planner and actor. His only sibling, Henry "Pete" Bostwick, was killed in a car accident on July 20, 1973. Bostwick attended San Diego's United States International University in 1967, majoring in acting, got his start on the Hillbarn Theatre stage now located in Foster City, and worked for a time as a circus performer. He also attended NYU's Graduate Acting Program, graduating in 1968. Career In 1970, Bostwick was a member of a pop group called The Klowns, assembled and promoted by Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, whose members performed wearing stylized clown makeup and costumes. Their sole album, released in 1970, was produced by Jeff Barry, and generated a minor Billboard hit single, "Lady Love". Bostwick replaced C.C. Courtney in the musical Salvation. His next stage appearance was in the 1971 rock opera Soon, which closed after three performances. In 1972, Bostwick originated the role of bad boy Danny Zuko in the stage production of Grease, earning a Tony Award nomination for his performance. He starred with Tim Curry and Susan Sarandon in The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) portraying the character of Brad Majors. He also won a Tony Award for his performance in the 1977 musical The Robber Bridegroom. In 1981, Bostwick starred in the TV series adaptation of the 1978 movie Foul Play, with his role modeled after Chevy Chase's and co-star Deborah Raffin in Goldie Hawn's part. The following year, he starred in Megaforce. Bostwick starred, along with Carl Weintraub, as Rick Armstrong in the short-lived ABC sitcom Dads during the 1986-87 season. From 1996 to 2002, Bostwick portrayed Randall Winston, the mayor of New York City in the sitcom Spin City opposite Michael J. Fox and his successor, Charlie Sheen. In 2006, Bostwick replaced Peter Scolari as Mr. Tyler, the father of Amanda Bynes' and Jennie Garth's lead characters, on What I Like About You. Since 2004, Bostwick has had a recurring role on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He has also had leading roles in various miniseries, including George Washington, its sequel George Washington II: The Forging of a Nation, Scruples, A Woman of Substance, War and Remembrance, and Till We Meet Again. Bostwick served as host of the nationally televised annual Capitol Fourth celebration on the National Mall in Washington, D.C. for eight years. Bostwick was also seen in a Pepsi Twist' commercial. In the Cold Case episode "Creatures of the Night", in which he is the main suspect, the theme of the episode revolves around The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which is among his best-known performances to date. In 2003, Bostwick appeared on Scrubs as a patient diagnosed with prostate cancer, a disease Bostwick had in real life. In 2008, he appeared in an episode of TV series Ugly Betty as an attorney to the Meade family. In 2007, Bostwick gained a recurring role, as Grandpa Clyde Flynn on the animated television series, Phineas and Ferb. Bostwick is also the spokesperson for Optimum Voice. In June 2009 he played Father Jimmy, the ineffective exorcist in the independent horror comedy The Selling, written by Gabriel Diani and directed by Emily Lou. Other television credits include guest appearances in Charlie's Angels, Hawaii Five-O, The Golden Palace, Grace Under Fire, and Las Vegas. Bostwick was supposed to appear on season 3 of Private Practice as "the Captain", a father of the Addison Montgomery character, but had to resign due to a scheduling conflict. In 2011, Bostwick portrayed a small town sheriff in the John Landis-produced thriller Some Guy Who Kills People! In October 2010, Bostwick briefly appeared in [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|the Rocky Horror-themed]] Glee episode. Since 2009, Bostwick has had a recurring role as Roger Frank on the sitcom Cougar Town which stars Courteney Cox. In season 3 of the show we learn that Bostwick's character has become mayor of the town the comedy is set in, Gulf Haven. In 2015, he starred in Darren Lynn Bousman's Segment of the Anthology film Tales of Halloween, which is the second acting stint under Bousman, after The Devil's Carnival and appeared in the Comedy horror film Helen Keller vs. Nightwolves. In 2015 he portrayed Collin Winthrop, father of the Gig Harbor Killer, in the season-ending CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode The End Game. He has also had a return to cult musical horror films in the form of Terrance Zdunich's "Allaluia: The Devil's Carnival," which is a sequel to the 2012 short film "The Devil's Carnival," which he was not previously a cast member of, being a newcomer to the franchise. Personal life Bostwick married Stacey Nelkin in 1987, but they were divorced in 1991. Bostwick married his second wife Sherri Ellen Jensen in 1994 and has two children, Brian and Chelsea. In 1997, Bostwick was diagnosed with prostate cancer, and ten days later had his prostate removed. In 2004, he won the Gilda Radner Courage Award from the Roswell Park Cancer Institute. Filmography Feature films Television Web Stage productions * Grease, 1972, (Danny Zuko). Nominated for Tony Award * They Knew What They Wanted, 1976, (Joe). Nominated for Tony Award * The Robber Bridegroom, 1977, Tony Award, Best Actor * Nick & Nora opposite Joanna Gleason, 1991 Awards and nominations Further reading * Evans, David and Scott Michaels. Rocky Horror: Concept to Cult. London: Sanctuary, 2002. * Lipton, Michael A. and Nancy Matsumoto. “Serial Dad: Michael J. Fox Looks Up to 6’4” Actor”. People March 10, 1997: 99. * Uhry, Alfred. "The Trail of the Robber B". The Robber Bridegroom CD Liner Notes 1998: 2. * Hunt, Paula. "Bostwick Tells Story of Survival". Express-News, March 6, 2006. External links *Barry Bostwick at the Internet Broadway Database *Barry Bostwick at the Internet Off-Broadway Database *Barry Bostwick at the Internet Movie Database *Barry Bostwick at AllMovie Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:People from San Mateo, California Category:Tony Award winners Category:United States International University alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni